We'll Find The Strength To Guide Us
by Fairy of the Dragon Stars
Summary: "I am just one person but somehow mixed into two different lives, but I've learned to handle it with the help of my great friends." Just a small anecdote in the mysterious life of my OC. Get to know who he is.


**We'll Find The Strength To Guide Us**

Here I am twenty decades later after my birth, well in my vampire years they are. Let me start over. Here I am two decades later after my birth in "normal" years for humans and magical beings alike, and I can't believe how much things have changed since then. I made a formal man out of myself; this is the first time I had the pleasure to say this. Ever since I went to Red Fountain, the school for Specialist/Heroics and Bravery I was-and still am- a kid, a kid forever.

Born from the energy of the Dragon Flame and the essence of the Water Stars I brought harmony and balance to the world. Since it's a historic fact that the universe was created by the Dragon Flame, the keeper of energy, and the Water Stars, the keeper of life I am the formal image of both essences making me the most powerful being alive, but I never flash my strength to anyone because everyone is unique in their own way with or without powers. As the fairy of the Dragon Stars I am a peaceful being, I consider myself a "pacifist," however that's a contradiction against me because of the enemies my friends and I must fight to keep the universe in balance. No I, Brendan, am a pacifist but the Dragon Stars cannot; It must not or the universe could fall under peril.

As the Fairy of the Dragon Stars I am the most powerful being alive: I am the Guardian of the Universe, Guardian of Eraklyon, Guardian of Pyros, I am the balance between good and evil. I am the reflection of those powerful beings who came before me.

As Brendan, I am the royal son of the Linphean kingdom, the heir to the throne of Pyros, the adoptive son of Daniel and Lilliana, the birth son of Baltor and Isis, brother of Brandon, and I am Brendan, simply Brendan. Such a young soul whom could seem as a childish adult who can't seem to handle responsibility, however shows maturity and wisdom in handling all this responsibility to the universe and the people around me. I am just one person but somehow mixed into two different lives, but I've learned to handle it with the help of my great friends. However because of things like these I am prevented from being in touch with myself, with my family, with my friends, and the other person who knows me better than myself, than my parents, he's my life's companion.

Change…. to make or become different, the act or instance of making or becoming different; this is the definition of change but I've never been comfortable with it. I'm not ready for change; I have learned to endure it but when the situation arises I've learned to handle these alterations by being quick or clever, it's pretty much easy when you read a lot of books and study after two decades you'd be surprised by how much different I've become since my adoption.

My birth parents, Baltor and Isis-I barely know them. However I don't let that stop me from loving them because I am lucky to be a part of them, I am lucky to have the life I lived away from them. It gave me the chance to grow, the chance to feel, the chance to express myself little by little. Take life one step at a time and you could accomplish anything you want.

I remember when I had to develop my aspects to become the person I am today. My adoptive parents encouraged me to "break the barrier" meaning I had to become confident myself.

Just remember ...

_**1: **_Remember who you are. Your background, your personality, your origins.

_**2:**_ Believe in yourself. Remember the time people judged you because you were different, remember how terrible you felt about it. Did you go home and cry to your parents?

_**3:**_ As you think about how different you are from society, cry about it; you have to. Run to your room and lock yourself in the closet or run towards the dark and scary Gloomy Woods.

_**4:**_ Recognize that your life is a mess because apparently your parents decided your life for you and arranged your marriage (if you're royalty or upper class, usually happens to a princess)

_**5: **_Realize that crying doesn't solve your problem. However, you remember the popular crowd that made fun of people like you in your first years of high school and imagine they are right in front of you. Confront Them!

_**6: **_Wipe out your tears and have a good look at yourself. Say to yourself "I am brave" because you are. Tell yourself, "I am strong" because you are.

_**7:**_ Love yourself.

_**8: **_Realize a sense of stress leaving your body and a sense of ecstasy entering.

_**9: **_You are now in a sense of peace within yourself and have reached confidence. Meditate for the rest of the day

_**10**_: Be Happy!

I have come to realize now that I missed a great big part of my earlier childhood and questioned if my own future would be bleak. However when I finally reached internal balance I remembered _Carpe Diem _or _the enjoyment of the pleasures of the present without concern for the future, _orin short terms: live life now without any worries at all. Vampires are eternal living creatures and even though I have difficulty understanding the term _death _I know my family, my friends and my life's companion will depart someday from me and it's going to be difficult to let them go. All the memories we shared, all the concerns we've had, any difficulty we might have had accomplishing our missions, and even questioning our own future, I know that together we'll find the strength to guide us.

Life can be difficult yet many people can learn how to handle it; with patience and a little change, especially change. Changing doesn't mean to change who you are or what you look like because that doesn't matter, changing means a challenge one must overcome in order to realize there is something deeper to each individual such as Brendan. As Brendan grew up he segregated himself from his peers realizing that somehow being alone would alter him into the emotional and enlightened young adult that he felt he needed to become. Needing to find this change he realized that by finding his family he had already figured out the meaning of his life and that of the vast universe ….. Family and Friendship.

**Note:** Sorry it has been a thousand months since I last published, well the only thing I've published but lots of senior responsibilities I had to take care of. I'm currently taking a Creative Writing class in order to improve before I post anything else. This is just an assignment I worked on in class, it consists of a 1st Person Anecdote, a 2nd Person Point of View, and finally 3rd person omniscient. How do you guys like this short story? I _**really**_ want you guy's opinion. You can all suggest _**anything**_ you would like to see done using the Winx in the future of Fanfiction readers or yourselves.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I do not own Winx Club in any way. Only Brendan, Isis and the Dragon Stars are part of my creative mind.


End file.
